Antigravity AU
by DestinyJoyHope
Summary: In the strange town of Gravity Falls, nothing is as it seems. Young twelve-year-olds Wendy Courderoy and her best friend Soos Ramirez have lived in Gravity Falls their entire lives, but never totice much until Wendy finds an old journal, revealing the weirdness of their hometown. With the help of teenagers Mabel and Dipper Pines, they uncover the biggest mysteries of Gravity Falls.


_"And for the last time, stop loitering around my shop!"_

With a swift toss, the young, messy haired, tomboyish redhead and her cubby companion were thrown onto the stone pathway in front of the Mystery Shack. The man who tossed them out smiled in satisfaction, fixed the fez on his head, and turned back into his establishment, dusting the dirt off his suit and grumbling about how children get in the way of business.

"Stupid stick-in-the-mud Stan," The tomboy complained, getting up and then looked behind herself and stuck her tongue out at the closed door of the tourist trap.

"We did knock over a postcard rack and it landed on a pregnant lady." Her friend acknowledged, straightening his gamer's t-shirt and adjusting his tan baseball hat.

"Are you on my side or his?" she accused, poking him in the chest.

"Uh- uh... Your side, of course! Isn't that what best friends have to do, stick together? We're the p-terodactyl bros!" Her loyal comrade stated proudly.

"I told you a million times, Soos, you don't pronounce the 'p'! The pterodactyl's 'p' is silent!" It took a moment for the pair to realize what exactly she said, but when they did, they burst out laughing.

A third laugh soon joined them, and the duo turned to be greeted by the sight of a brightly colored teenage girl. "Nice one, Wendy!" She complimented, her smile exposing a crooked teeth with braces in a failed attempt to straighten them.

"Mabel!" the twosome cheered, and said teenager skipped over and grabbed both of them, giving them both noogies. "How are my two favorite pals of Gravity Falls?"

"Ack!" Wendy and Soos struggled to escape from Mabel's grip.

"C'mon, Mabel, leave 'em alone, they've receive enough from Grunkle Stan already."

Wendy pushed Mabel away, her cheeks flushing into a dark shade of pink at the sight of her crush, Mabel's twin brother, Dipper Pines, leaning against the doorway. "H-hey, Dipper! How's it going?"

"Pretty good, Wendy. Haven't seen you since last year! Did you get taller?" Dipper asked, taking the lumberjack hat off of Wendy's head and messing up her already chaotic red hair, the color matching that of her face.

Mabel indiscreetly winked at Wendy, and Soos was giving her a thumbs up, but Dipper didn't notice his immature sister and best bro's big gestures toward Wendy as Dipper yanked his hand out of her hair, which now was hopelessly tangled. Wendy then jumped up and snatched her lumberjack hat out of Dipper's hand and hid her crazy red mane underneath her trusty hat. "Thanks a lot, dork."

"Anything for you, Wendy." Dipper smirked.

"Kids! Stop slacking off! I'm not paying to talk to bratty twelve-year-olds!" Their Grunkle Stan shouted from the Shack.

Mabel and Dipper groaned in unison. "You don't even pay us!"

"Well, I guess we'll see you later. Don't destroy the town," Dipper said, and the twins headed back to work.

"What now?" Soos asked.

"Hmm… Let's explore the forest!" Wendy decided, pointing dramatically towards the woods.

"Dude, c'mon! There's something weird about that place!" Soos complained.

"You think the mailman's a werewolf!" Wendy retorted.

"Who else has that much hair?"

"My dad."

"He's a lumberjack. If he was weird, he'd be like, Bigfoot or something."

Wendy just gaped at him for a moment and shot her hands up in frustration against her friend, walking off. "I swear, you're so boring sometimes!"

* * *

><p><em>Soos, always saying there's something weird about everything.<em>

Wendy swung her axe at the tall pine tree, chipping off more bark. "There's nothing weird about the mailman, my dad, or this town, Soos!"

In her rage, she lost her grip on the hatchet and it flew out of her hands when she swung back.

_CLANG!_

"What!?" Wendy whipped her head around and saw the giant dent in a tree where her axe had hit. Hesitant yet intrigued, Wendy walked over in careful interest. Upon reaching the tree, she touched the dent. _Why is it cold?_

She knocked on the tree, and it gave out a hollow echo of metal. She brushed her hand against the side, her fingers tracing an indent in the tree. She gripped it and pulled it open, revealing an old machine with two switches. She fiddled around with a controls, and a loud rumble sounded from behind her.

A patch of grass opened. Wendy went over and looked inside, which held an old and dusty book. "Huh?"

Wendy glanced around to see if anyone was around. When nobody appeared in her line of sight, she turned to the inside of the cover, which had a monocle attached a sheet of ripped paper that read _Property of-_

"Of course it's ripped _there_," Wendy groaned, turning the page. She opened to the first page and read,

_"It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began researching the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon."_

"What the-" Wendy flipped through the pages, photos and drawings of strange mythical creatures and theories. "This has got to be a hoax…"

_"Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before he finds it. Remember: in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust."_

"What a load of-"

_TBII, TBII, TBII,_

_FQ ILLHP IFHB FZB YXD_

_FP DLFKD QL JXHB QEFKDP_

_ZELXQFZ_

Wendy shreiked and fell over as the world flashed to black and white for a split second, a one-eyed, well dressed triangle the only one retaining color, but it wasn't there before. An echoing voice was ringing in her ears, terrifyingly gleeful.

Wendy's fingers clawed the earth, a mixture of grass and dirt clutched tightly in her fist, her knuckles as white as her face.

She sat there frozen.

This…

It couldn't be real…

Could it?

* * *

><p>Wendy held the journal close to her chest, dashing over to the first person she could think of.<p>

She run up the sidewalk and onto the deck and banged on the door. "Soos? SOOS!"

The door clicked and unlocked, and Wendy saw that an old woman had opened the door.

"Abuelita! Is Soos home!?" Wendy begged.

"My little Mijo? No, I thought you were out with him," she replied sweetly. "Cookie?"

She seemingly pulled a platter of cookies out of nowhere and offered them toward the tomboy.

"Uh, sure." Wendy shrugged, grabbing one. "No, I split up with him a while ago. Maybe he's still at the Shack…"

"Tell him that I've got his favorite cookies at home then!" She said, closing the door.

"Dang it, Soos..." Wendy grumbled, chewing on the pastry and dashing off the property.

Where is he? Wendy wondered. She had yelled at him and ditched him at the Mystery Shack, so maybe he was waiting for her to come back or the twins to quit their shift.

Yeah, he was probably at the Mystery Shack.

The young lumberjack swung her axe over her shoulder and sprinted towards her hangout.

Upon arrival, she skipped over the step to the gift shop entrance. She slammed open the entrance door.

"Ow!"

"Oops!" Wendy peeked behind the door, seeing that she had possibly given her crush a concussion, hence her cheeks turned a bright pink due to embarrassment. "Dipper! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it…" Dipper rubbed his head in pain.

"You sure? I mean, like, do you need ice or something?"

"It'll be fine." Dipper stumbled up to prove his point. "So, Wendy, what's the rush?"

"Oh, yeah, uh, I'm looking for Soos!" Wendy answered excitedly. "He's not at his house, is he here?"

"I thought you two left," Dipper responded. "I haven't seen him since this afternoon with you."

"Hmm?" Mabel had skipped into the room, having heard the loud thump and her brother's squeaky cry of pain. She seemed to have covered herself in glitter, the hair in her plait poking out, pink paint splashed all over her hair, homemade sweater (with had a paint brush on it, of course), and hands.

"Mabel, what did you-?"

"Me and Soos was painting the 'S' back onto Shack," Mabel explained, undoing her braid.

"Wait, really? Where is he?" Wendy asked.

"I dunno. He left. He actually seemed kinda upset, but he didn't wanna talk about it." Mabel told them.

Wendy grimaced. Did she actually insult him?

"Do you know where he might've went?"

Mabel shrugged. "Sorry, Wendy- Wait, I think he mentioned something about going mail hunting, but that might just be usual Soos saying random things."

Wendy bit her tongue. "Oh, my… Dipper, how well do you know the lunar cycle?"

Dipper shot Wendy a confused look, but answered, "Uh, I know tonight's the full moon."

Wendy groaned. "I'm going to kill Soos…"

* * *

><p>Wendy dragged her axe on the ground as she watched the sunset. The full moon had already risen in the horizon.<p>

The mailman, whose name was Ethan, was actually a family friend of Wendy, even though she never particularly like him. He was rude and didn't have any manners, but it's not like he actually stood out in her family. Wendy was practically the only one who used utensils while eating.

He lived in a tiny log house he made himself, but it didn't actually have a lock.

"Ethan! _Ethan!_" Wendy called, banging on the door. "Soos? Are you there?"

Wendy grew impatient and turned the knob to open the door. "Hello? Anybody home?"

The one roomed house was empty. "Ethan? Soos?"

Wendy gripped her axe tightly and clutched the journal close to her chest. She tip-toed into the cabin, glancing around the room, smelling the reek of rotten meat.

The bed was a complete mess, torn and had dirt and dead leaves strewn across. The dresser next to it was gone, thrown across the room, broken in a splintery mess. The small table had broken glass and bloody bones scattered in the area around the table.

"Anybody home?"

Wendy's voice faltered when a _crunch_ sounded beneath her foot.

She bent over, moving her foot to reveal Soos' trusty brown cap. Her heart began to race, and she lifted the cap, which had a skull underneath…

"SOOS!" Wendy cried, making a full 360° to see any other sign of her friend.

She raced outside. "Soos! Where are you!?"

"Wendy!"

She heard her name coming from the woods behind the cabin. "Soos!"

The sun had finally set, leaving the moon as her only source of light.

The redheaded lumberjack-in-training ran off into the forest, holding her axe up in defense. She struck her axe against the lower branches in her way, knocking them off. The branches above her head prevented most light from getting through, only thin beams of light lighting up the woodland ground.

"_WENDY!_" A large force tackled her from her left, knocking her over to the ground.

"Soos! You're alive!" Wendy gasped in joyful shock. He was filthy and had scratches all over his body, his gamer's shirt torn apart beyond repair, but was outwardly fine otherwise.

"Not for long. Look!" Soos pointed behind Wendy, who turned to see a giant copper-colored wolf about to pounce at her.

They both screamed in terror, and Wendy dropped the journal and swung her axe as hard as she could at her opponent. The wild beast was knocked to the side, a giant red gash cut across its chest.

"I told you he was a werewolf!" Soos shouted as he scrambled to get up.

"Is it really a good thing that you're right?!" Wendy snapped, grabbing the journal off the ground and tossing it towards Soos. "Hold that!"

The werewolf had recovered already, running at the tweens once again. "Stand back!"

Wendy threw her axe at its head, only to have it scrape across its head, barely fazing it at all.

"C'mon, Soos!" Wendy hollered, grabbing his wrist and running towards the tree. She unlatched her belt and wrapping it around the tree, securing it. She then took a tight hold and turned to Soos. "Hang on tight, bro!"

She climbed up the tree like a squirrel, Soos barely managing to hang on to the leather belt, and Wendy grabbed hold of a thick branch and scrambled on. Soos struggled getting a good grip, so Wendy caught hold of his hand as he began to slip.

"You- really- need- to- lose- weight!" Wendy gasped, and with a final yank, Soos fell onto the branch.

"Yes! We're alive!" Soos fist pumped. "Here's your book, by the way."

Wendy took it from him and looked down below them. The werewolf was clawing at the bottom of the tree, howling and shaking the tree with every hit.

"We're not going to survive this by hiding up in a tree! He'll knock it down!" Wendy exclaimed, holding onto the branch for dear life as the tree shook.

"Well then what do we do!?" Soos asked.

Wendy stared at the journal in her hand, the golden six-fingered hand shimmering in the moonlight. "The journal!"

"What?"

"I found this in the woods, it might have an answer…" Wendy tore the book open, frantically flipping through the pages. "There!"

The page had _Werewolf _written in large, bolded letter, showing a large wolf baring its huge teeth and standing on its hind legs.

_"On the full moon, a regular man turns to a bloody thirsty werewolf if he is infected with lycanthropy. These aren't like regular wolves, for they have an appetite for human flesh. They are far more intelligent than an average wolf, as well as being very powerful and strong. _

_Most wounds inflicted will heal within a short amount of time, unless the heart of brain is fully destroyed, such as by burning or crushed. Pure silver does not kill these beasts, rather just weakens them temporarily. Mercury is a deadly substance to these beasts, but only in large amounts._

_The only true weakness is wolfsbane, and if a small amount is fed to the werewolf, it will die."_

Wendy finished reading, in utter silence until the tree shook once again. "Wolfsbane! Where are we going to get _wolfsbane!?_"

"Do you know if any grows here in Gravity Falls?" Soos asked.

"I don't think _soo!_" Wendy screamed as the tree began to topple over. "Move it, Soos!"

The pair jumped from the tree, and it landed on the forest floor with a sickening thud. Wendy rolled on the ground, her hat fell off and her hair became a larger mess, her flannel shirt tore as well as her jeans, dirt coating her as she fell. Soos landed on his feet, tripping over and landing in a bush, gaining more scratches and cuts.

"You okay, Wendy?" Soos got up instantly to help his friend, who collapsed on the ground. She groaned and got up unsteadily.

"Y-yeah, Soos, I'll be fine." Wendy stumbled on her footing and reaching for her hat, which Soos happily got for her and place on her head. "Where's the werewolf?"

Soos shrugged, but then his eyes widened and he shoved Wendy over.

"Ack! Soos-" Wendy saw that the monster had jumped at where she was standing. "Thanks."

"No problem!" Soos replied, grabbing the journal that had fallen at their right.

Wendy turned to the tree at her left, and slammed her boot against the branch where it was attached, breaking it off. She then held up her branch and swung it at the werewolf coming to attack them once again, and he fell to the side.

"What are we going to do!?" Wendy said, trying to catch her breath, and she turned to Soos, who was gone. "Soos!?"

He was gone.

Wendy clenched her teeth, ready to run after Soos, but heard the growl from behind her so she whipped around and brought her weapon over her head and with great force brought it down on the werewolf's skull.

She heard a _crack! _and the wolf fell to the ground again.

"I am going to kill him!" Wendy shrieked in rage.

The blood thirsty creature went at her again, and held up the branch above her head for the wolf to bite down upon.

"RAHH!"

Wendy blinked as the monster turned to a copper blur that Soos shoved off.

"Found some wolfsbane!" Soos shouted, waving the plant in the air. "Ten points for me!"

Wendy didn't know whether to yell at him or hug him for coming back, so she simply snatched the flowers out of his hands and snapped a stick off of her weapon. She wrapped the poisonous plant around it.

"Watch out!" Soos called as the werewolf went at the redhead once again.

"Yikes!" She shouted, dropping the wolfsbane as she fell over.

Soos ran for his pal and took the werewolf's weakness from the ground as the werewolf sprang at them again. "Eat this, mailman!"

He chucked the wolfsbane at the werewolf's open mouth. The monster swallowed the toxic flower whole.

It eyes then glazed over and in a trance-like state began to run like mad and run out of their sight.

"Wendy, are you-"

"I told you Soos, I'm fine." Wendy mumbled softly, getting up. "You have the journal?"

"Yeah."

Soos looked Wendy up and down

"Dude, you don't look too hot."

"Neither do you, dork," Wendy smirked. "Ah, my body's just suffering from some scratches and stuff. Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>Mabel moaned in her bed as she heard a tap from her window.<p>

"Go away…" she mumbled in a sleepy tone, only for the window to shatter, with a rock that fell into the room being the culprit.

"Ugh!" Mabel sat up and rubbed her eyes. She climbed out of bed, and shook her pig awake. "Waddles! I'll give you _three_ peanut butter sandwiches if you wake Dipper up!"

Her fairly intelligent pig hopped off Mabel's bed immediately and did her command at the sound of peanut butter. Her loyal pet jumped onto Dipper's bed and began licking his face.

"Waddles!" Dipper shot up as the pig licked his eyelids.

"Mabel-!"

"Dipper! Mabel! We need some help here!" a child's voice shouted from outside.

The twins looked at each other simultaneously and ran toward their window. Below their window was the Terrible Two, both looking like they just got mauled by a bear. Wendy's flannel shirt was torn up like her jeans and Soos had completely lost his shirt. Both were covered in bruises and cuts and scratches and a thick layer of dust and dirt.

"Dipper, you get the ice, I'll get the first-aid kit."

* * *

><p>"You expect us to believe that you were attacked by a werewolf?" Mabel laughed, rubbing a cotton ball with disinfectant on a scratch on Wendy's arm.<p>

The foursome were sitting in the gift shop, Dipper tending to Soos and Mabel to Wendy. Wendy was in her tank top and shorts she had borrow from Mabel (since her jeans were torn up), and Soos no longer had a shirt and was in his boxers, which Wendy diverted her eyes from.

"Yes! Ow," Wendy winced as the sterilizer stung her wound.

"A werewolf. Really? It was probably just a wolf," Dipper agreed with his sister, bandaging Soos' leg, which had an impressive cut that ran from his knee to the mid-calf.

"No, I saw it transform!" Soos claimed.

"I threw my axe at its head and it still kept going!" Wendy added.

"Uh-huh, the mailman transformed into a werewolf. A wolf can survive having an axe in its head. Very believable," Mabel rolled her eyes, placing a Band-Aid on Wendy. "What's next? A bear with five heads?"

Wendy crossed her arms and huffed angrily. "Soos is right! There's something weird about this town!"

"And what makes you say that?" Dipper challenged.

Wendy placed her hand on the journal hidden underneath her flannel shirt. "… I don't know."

Mabel and Dipper smiled at each other. "You've been living in this town your entire lives, and only now you realize? Ridiculous. Kid's imaginations these days!"

"C'mon Dippingsauce, you can't forget our adventures! There's something special about this town, but weird magical creatures isn't one of them." Mabel hugged Wendy. "Now don't go kill yourselves on the walk home."

"Thanks." Wendy said. "But still, I want to know what exactly Gravity Falls is hiding."

Dipper sighed, and Mabel merely shook her head. "Forget it you two. Look, you two have obviously been through a lot, werewolf or not, so how about some presents from the Shack, huh?"

"Mabel!"

"Dipper, they're just got mauled by a wolf-"

"-werewolf!-"

"-they deserve it. Grunkle Stan won't mind if one or two things disappear."

"Then you obviously haven't met Grunkle Stan."

Mabel stuck her tongue out and got up to look around the shop. She passed by olive green question mark shirts. Smiling, she grabbed one off a hanger and tossed it towards Soos. "That's for you."

He grinned and pulled the large t-shirt over his head.

"And for Wendy…"

"I don't want anything girly."

"Duh. Which is why I'm giving you _this_," Mabel had walked behind the counter and pulled something from behind the shelf.

Dipper looked skeptically at the gift. "Mabel, are you seriously giving a twelve-year-old an _axe_!?"

"Yes!" Wendy cheered at the sight of the new gift.

"We aren't going to use it. Honestly, the wax lady holding this axe when we found it wasn't going to either. Wendy's a lumberjack's daughter, and she lost hers to a wolf, so yeah, I'm giving her an axe."

"Don't be Captain Buzzkill again, Dipper, it's _awesome_!" Wendy cried excitedly.

"I engraved _Mystery Shack _into the handle. It's pretty rocking, little brother," Mabel said, with Dipper groaning at the little brother comment.

"By five minutes!" Dipper replied.

"It counts!" Mabel winked, walking over to hand to Wendy. "Now don't you two go kill yourself again looking for 'magical creatures', promise?"

"Promise!" Wendy and Soos swore in unison, hiding their crossed fingers behind their backs.

* * *

><p>"Look at this! Gnomes, mermaids, werewolves! This town is filled with weird stuff we can't even begin to comprehend!" Wendy said, flipping through the journal.<p>

"I told you so!" Soos grinned.

"Don't forget, you're the one who nearly got us killed by a werewolf," Wendy replied, still reading. "_Trust no one_. Hmm…"

"It's okay if you don't wanna trust me, dude. I would want to trust half of the town now that we know it's real," Soos said.

"Soos, look at the facts! Fact: You saved me." Wendy retorted.

"Dude! You saved me with that freaky journal!" Soos responded.

"I'd trust you with my life, no doubt."

"Same."

Wendy beamed, still reading. "I think this is going to be the best summer ever."

* * *

><p>Mabel sighed as she put away the first-aid kit. "How long do you think we can keep them away from the weirdness of Gravity Falls?"<p>

"I'd give it a day," Dipper answered, flipping through a book. "Werewolf? Seriously, why can't they just encounter a gnome or something like that? Why a freaking _werewolf_!?"

"Actually, I'd take a werewolf over Jeff any day," Mabel shrugged. "But that's just me."

"Yeah, yeah, gnome queen and all." Dipper said. "It's bad enough we have to protect ourselves, but how long until we get caught?"

Mabel bit her tongue. "Let's just pray that nobody notices."

Dipper nodded and shut his book. "Right."

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who care, if you want to know what Bill said it's in the Caesar Cipher.<strong>

**This is based off of an AU created by frenchcoolguy on Tumblr.**


End file.
